iWatch A Movie
by CreddieCupcake
Summary: It's movie night with the iCarly gang! Sam and Spencer are really into this scary movie, but Carly and Freddie might have to go watch something less scary...that just might make them see their relationship in a new light. Creddie, with a side of Spam.


Description: _This is my first published fanfic, so bear with me. :) I actually got the idea on the Creddie Fans forum, when someone suggested that a Creddie movie night fic needed to be written. :) Creddie, obviously - with Spam undertones. Multi-chap. I'm incapable of writing anything that doesn't contain fluff and angst, so be prepared. Constructive criticism welcomed. :)  
><em>

It was movie night, and Sam was late, as usual.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Carly thought aloud, plopping onto the couch with a big, blue bowl full of hot popcorn. She had decided to go ahead and pop it while they waited for Sam to get there, figuring that maybe once it was popped the smell of it would somehow draw her to the Shay's apartment, as usually happened whenever there was food around.

Freddie shrugged as he stole a handful of popcorn. "I have no idea. This is Sam, though. She's probably beating up some homeless…chicken." Judging by the look on his face, he realized that his explanation of Sam's whereabouts was a bad one.

"A chicken?" Carly giggled and picked up another handful of popcorn, and Freddie glared playfully at her.

"Hey, it could happen!" he defended his statement with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Carly smiled, going along with him in her usual, somewhat sassy way.

Just then, Sam came in the door, slamming it behind her carelessly as she walked in.

"'Sup, ladies?" She went straight for the popcorn, grabbing a handful and stuffing it, along with the ends of some strands of her hair, in her mouth. Three or four pieces of the popcorn fell to the floor, and Freddie wrinkled his nose, disgusted with Sam's barbaric ways.

"What movies did you get?" Carly questioned, laughing up at her best friend, who was stealing the bowl of popcorn from its seat between Freddie and Carly.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Sam exclaimed, jogging over to her backpack and rummaging through it for a moment before pulling out a plastic bag of what looked like fried chicken and stuffing the corner of it into her mouth. Then she went back to digging through the junk in her bag (Freddie didn't even _want_ to know what else was in there), and pulled out three DVD cases. Tossing them to (or more like _at_) Freddie, she switched her focus to the bag of fried chicken.

Picking up the movies from their various landing positions on the couch, Carly rolled her eyes at the titles; _Blood and Gore_,_ Gore and Blood_,and_ Killer Zombie Monsters from Mars. _She shook her head - this was just like Sam.

Freddie, looking over her shoulder, didn't seem any happier with Sam's choices than Carly was. She looked up at Sam, who was finishing off her first chicken leg, and sighed. "Sam! Why did you get these scary movies? You know how I feel about scary movies."

Sam chewed for a moment with a deer-in-the-headlights look, before saying, with her mouth full, "…They're not scary," more as a question than as a statement. Freddie and Carly sighed, and Sam dropped the chicken bone into the bag with the others, swallowing her mouthful of chicken. "Hey, I got the funny ones!" She defended herself, zipping the bag into her backpack and flinging the whole thing out of her way.

"What's funny about blood and gore?" Shot Carly.

"Yeah, and gore and blood?" Freddie was obviously on Carly's side - as usual.

Sam made the sort of grunting sound that meant she was getting irritated. "Then let's watch the other one!" She stalked over to the couch and picked up the three movies, shuffling through them until she found _Killer Zombie Monsters from Mars_, and chucking the other two back at Freddie on her way to the TV.

The movies made impact with Freddie's stomach this time, but apart from a glare at the back of Sam's head (and also a good-natured eye roll from Carly), no one really reacted. Sam did this kind of thing all the time.

Inserting the disc into the DVD drive and grabbing the remote, Sam made her way back to the couch and settled onto it on the other side of Carly. "Seriously Carls, this movie isn't scary. I watched it all the time when I was little." She tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth.

On the other side of Carly, Freddie rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and there's _nothing _wrong with _you_," he said in a low voice. Carly smiled at this, sharing her handful of popcorn with him and pulling her legs up onto the couch with her.

Everything was fine for the ten seconds it took for Sam to get the movie to the menu. As soon as it got to the menu, however, Carly and Freddie both jumped. "Sam!" Carly demanded. "I thought you said this wasn't scary!"

Looking at the screen and then back at Carly, Sam nodded with a puzzled expression. "It's not!" She went on chewing her mouthful of popcorn (it was a good thing Carly had popped the jumbo bag).

"Sam! This is just the menu screen, and there's already a zombie monster alien…_thing_!" Carly insisted. She had closed her hand around the popcorn so tightly when she saw the monster that the pieces had fused together in her hand. Glancing at Freddie, who was staring at the squashed popcorn in his own hand, she deduced that he'd done the same thing.

"Did someone say zombie monster alien thing?" came an excited voice from the next room. A few seconds later, Spencer emerged with a spatula duct taped to his forehead. "Would that be _killer _zombie monster alien things?" The three turned to look at him.

"What's with the spatu-hat?" asked Carly, laughing.

Spencer stopped in his tracks, ripped off the duct tape, and tossed the spatula down the hallway, where it landed with a clatter. Making a face and rubbing the place on his head where the tape had been, he squeaked, "What spatu-hat?"

"We're watching _Killer Zombie Monsters from Mars_," Sam informed him. "These two chizz biscuits," she said, gesturing toward Carly and Freddie, "think it's too creepy."

"I love this movie!" Spencer exclaimed, running over and joining them on the couch. He squeezed in by Sam. "The best part is when the guy with the giant hammer thing-"

"The Hammer of Impending Doom," offered Sam, pointing at him as she spoke.

"Yeah that," responded Spencer in stride, nodding animatedly. "Anyway, he gets this _huge_ hammer and totally attacks this killer zombie monster alien from across the room because of the magical electrical properties of the hammer!" He proceeded to demonstrate with the remote, and Sam again took over the gruesome explanation.

"Yeah, and then the electricity goes into his eyes and-"

"Okay!" interrupted Freddie and Carly simultaneously.

"If we're going to watch this," Carly stated, seizing the warm blue bowl and setting it in her own lap, almost like a shield, "then I'm holding the popcorn."

Sam shrugged and grabbed a handful, thinking that it was easily within her reach, anyway. Freddie braced himself for the movie's (undoubtedly horrifying) beginning.

Spencer pressed play.


End file.
